degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-24977231-20150909073344
I think I'm going to follow the trend of reflecting on my year so far. 2015 has, overall, been a pretty amazing year and probably my best yet. The first thing I did was joining a fraternity and I made a lot of really good friends through that, and it really improved my social skills as well as my social life in college. Me and my ex, who I still missed really badly, started talking again and we eventually got back together and have been going strong for 4 months now. We have a really good relationship and are each able to help each other in a lot of ways, not to mention he's like the cutest guy ever and we have the same hobbies. We got to go on a trip to Israel together for 10 days and it was the best trip of my life, it brought us so much closer and I met so many awesome people in our group. In school, I took my first two Accounting classes ever. As a Business Admin major, I have to pick a focus and I have been leaning towards Accounting for about a year, but still always a bit skeptical because I had never really been exposed to it and I was scared that I might hate it. Turns out, the classes were a huge success and I now feel so confident with a future in Accounting. It feels so good to finally know what I want to do and making rapid progress towards achieving that goal. I also brought my GPA up a lot this year and even made the Dean's List in Spring Quarter. This summer has been really good for me because I've finally been able to just chill after having such a busy life at school. I spent July watching shows and applying for a bunch of jobs that I never got. In August I decided to give up on finding a job since I already have one waiting for me when I start school in September. So, I decided to get back into shape. I started going on a hike every day, sometimes up to 10 miles, just because it felt so good to get out of the house and I've always enjoyed hiking and the mountains near my house are beautiful. After a couple weeks I decided to add the gym on to that every day and that feels really good too. I'm still keeping up with this and the progress is really improving my confidence after it had kinda been crushed during the school year. Yeah... 2015 wasn't all good... I worked at a Starbucks on my campus for three months and it was the worst job I've ever had and it made me hate myself. Fortunately, I got "fired" but more like transferred to another place on campus, which is a little convenience store. So that actually ended up turning out really well, despite those three months at Starbucks being absolute torture. Although I haven't started the new job yet, I'm really confident that it's going to be a lot more chill and simple than Starbucks, so I'm actually really excited for that. Also things got kinda bad with my roommate towards the end of the year. Don't get me wrong, we were still best friends, but he just became SO depressed, and since we were so close and spent so much time together, it took its toll on me. He would never want to get out of bed and do anything, and since we always did stuff together, it made me just want to stay in bed as well and it started to feel horrible. I think it literally made me sick because I remember getting really sick for a really long time at the end of the school year. So yeah aside from getting really good grades and spending a lot of time with my boyfriend, the end of the school year was kind of a mess. But with that said, I'm really excited for the upcoming school year. I've had my break and I'm so ready to go back, I literally cannot wait. I would say I'm really happy overall at the moment, of course everything isn't perfect, I feel bored and lonely for a good portion of most days and I don't have much going on right now, but I'm proud of myself for doing something about it and seriously getting back into shape and now I'm pretty much addicted to the feeling of it. I'm really excited for my future, because I think I'm on a really good and steady, yet exciting path. :)